Grim Legion Motorcycle Club
=History= =Club Practices= =Organization= President The president is the leader of the chapter or charter. He is the clubs figurehead and is usually the spokesman when dealing with the police or the media. The president is the chairman at club meetings and represents the chapter/charter at national meetings. Vice President The vice president is second in charge and fills in when the president is away. The vice president is often the heir apparent to the clubs leadership although this isn’t always the case. It’s his job to make sure that matters passed at club meetings are carried out satisfactorily. Sergeant at Arms The sergeant at arms is basically the gangs “policeman”. He enforces club procedures and maintains order at club meetings. The sergeant is in charge of security at gang events and he is responsible for “kick backs” (attacks on rivals). The sergeant looks after the gangs’ firearms and other weapons. Treasurer The treasurer is the clubs money-man and he’s in charge of collecting club fees, run funds etc and paying the bills. The treasurer is responsible for collecting any debts owed to the gang and usually gets the job of checking out business opportunities prior to any decisions being made. The treasurer is usually the person who handles the proceeds of the gangs illegal activity. Secretary The secretary is responsible for the clubs paperwork. He keeps minutes of meetings and records dates of significant events, such as anniversary dates (when prospects gain their patch). He corresponds with other gangs and it’s his job to keep members informed of upcoming events. The secretary is usually responsible for keeping records of club assets although the treasurer will do this in some gangs. Road Captain The Road Captain is in charge of all of the Patchmembers, Prospects and Hangarounds. He is in charge of collecting club due's for the Treasurer every month and keeping everyone in line. Road Captains usually have a crew of 2-4 that ride with them while they carry out most of the club's business. Patchmembers Patchmembers are members of the club who have earned the right to wear the gangs colors, after a suitable period spent “prospecting”. They take part in the running of the club and attend the gangs weekly meeting (“church”). They are commonly referred to as “members” or, sometimes, “patches”. Patchmembers are expected to kick up a monthly income for the club (club dues), either by working with the other members or paying out of their own pocket. Prospects A prospect is a “prospective” member of the club who is yet to earn his patch. Prospects are expected to do what they are told and follow the orders of patchmembers. They must be prepared to engage in illegal activities to prove their loyalty to the gang. Prospects have no voting rights and do not attend meetings unless invited in. Prospects are expected to kick up a monthly income for the club (club dues), either by working with the other members or paying out of their own pocket. =Club Members= Liberty City Charter Presidents *President — Richard Dunk, Michael Toliver, Herman Kent, Willie Johnson, Johnny Soler, Chris Ziegler *Vice President — Frank Bolton, Mark Jones, Scott Livingston, Howard West, Brad Winslow Officers *Treasurer — Darrel Goto, Lewis Holmes, Sean Record, Michael Merrill *Secretary — Laurence Purdy, Ricky Fontenot, Carl White *Sergeant at Arms — Kenneth Bailey, Charles Turner, Derrick Jones, Michael Dubois, John Carter, Neil Brumbaugh *Road Captains — Dwight Dugan, Gary Sutton, Craig Bowman, Nathan Keefe, Jerry Gallant, Michael Brooks, William Pettway, Craig Eddy Soldiers *Enforcers - Nicholas Gillespie, Andrew Butler, Johnathon Donnell, Kyle White, Joey Nolan, Frank Warner, Thomas King, *Patched Members — Willy Poole, Ron Stuckey, Jason Trent, John Davis, Kristian Pauls, Gerald Weeks, Norman Hood, Edward Tart, David Armstrong, Steve Palmer, *Prospects — Scott Anderson, Ronald Owensby, Carter Fields, Ian Shriver, Sammy Banks, Erin Cummings Category:Biker Gang Category:Factions Category:Organization Category:Motorcycle Club